<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want her to listen [Kinktober Day 17] by cafedanslanuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074848">I want her to listen [Kinktober Day 17]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit'>cafedanslanuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Unholyc (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, F/M, Rough Sex, Sujee is listening basically haha, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you lock yourself and Hi in a closet, Sujee immediately starts banging on the door so you two open up. Instead, you decide to give her a show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Hi/Main Character, Jung Hi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want her to listen [Kinktober Day 17]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, love unholyc fandom &lt;3 i promise i will delivery more fluff, but this was written out of pure rage lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>You giggled in between the kiss, Hi’s tongue playfully grazing against your bottom lip. The loud banging on the door and annoying complaints from Sujee only riled you up even more, making you squeeze your thighs together.</p></div><div class=""><p>His fingers were soft and delicate against your skin as he carefully removed your bra. Once your breasts were exposed, his mouth travelled to them, closing on one of your nipples. You moaned in pleasure and the screams outside the door only became worse.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Hi!! Go away!! She’s up to no good, she’s going to destroy your career!” Sujee yelled, marking every work with a desperate punch against the wooden door.</p></div><div class=""><p>You only moaned even louder.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>“You are so cute, enjoying being heard,” Hi chuckled, moving to your other breast. He rolled over your nipple between his teeth and smiled when you heard you mewl. He made a trail of small kisses up your neck, his hands holding your waist as if he was trying to remember the feeling of your smooth skin against his fingertips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hi’s lips reached your cheek, where he bit playfully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Want to try the ball gag tonight?” he asked, looking at you with expectant eyes. Your hand cradled his face, and he immediately rubbed his cheek against it. Big aqua eyes directed at you almost made you rethink your decision, but another loud yell made you remember your first intention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not tonight,” you whispered, caressing his cheek the minute his face turned into a pout. You pulled him closer so your lips were grazing his. “I want her to hear me moan,” you confessed against his mouth and leaned in for a kiss. Hi pulled away a bit, a dark smirk on his</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, cutie, that won’t happen,” Hi said, the tip of his tongue stroking your upper lip. “She’s going to hear you scream,” he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Without a second to spare, you felt him holding you up from your thighs and carrying to the door. You didn’t mind the way your head banged against the door, but rather focused on watching Hi trying to get rid of his underwear with one hand while he held you up with the other one. You were still wearing your skirt, even if he had made sure to get rid of your panties as soon as you had locked yourselves in the closet of the house party you had been invited to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hi’s fingers were digging on your thighs so hard you could feel your skin bruising under his touch. His eyes flickered to yours for a second before pushing himself inside of you. The stretch burnt, your head once again hitting the door as you hissed and tried to accommodate to his size.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck, Hi,” you whimpered, your eyes shut as he paused for a moment for you to fit him in. He covered your cheek with small kisses.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s okay. You’re taking me so well,” he said, his flushed cheeks and dark glare giving him the best lok you’ve ever seen on him. You nodded and moved your hips as you tried to settle in. Your hips moved in small circles to fit him, not remembering when had it taken you so long to do that with anyone else. You hadn’t really seen him, yet the sensation on your walls let you know everything you needed to know. “You’re good?” he asked. You nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not even half a second later, he started ramming mercilessly against your legs. The scream that left your lungs was raw and was nothing like the seductive moans you had been making sure Sujee listened. The banging on the door stopped or at least you couldn’t hear it from the noise the door was making after every thrust Hi did. He was insatiable, his hips moving without forgiveness as you felt you could easily break in any minute. The angle Hi had chosen made you see stars with every thrust, your tongue luling out of your mouth. Your expression drove him crazy and somehow started moving his hips even faster. It didn’t take much for you to come undone around his cock, a high-pitched moan leaving your lips as you pulled on his hair to maintain balance as your body trembled violently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just as you were coming down from your high, you listened to a woman’s voice on the other side, now much more soft and desperate than the first time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi, open the door, she’s bad news,” she muttered, the defeated tone in her voice noticeable. You rolled your eyes and laughed softly. Your antics were abruptly cut when you felt Hi thrusting inside of you once more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Round two, then?” he asked, a playful smile on his face. You couldn’t suppress a laugh, but still whispered ‘yes’ before kissing him, so he could start again once more.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>